Phantasy Star Portable 2: Infinity, High School AU
by Squall 'Tabuukilla' Lione
Summary: The cast of PSP2:I, with no SEED, no Subspace, no Ancients. You'd expect it to be peaceful, right? Follow the casts' misadventures through high school!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, readers, to my first High School Alternative Universe Fic! Of Phantasy Star Portable 2: Infinity!**

**Eyup, this is gonna be fun.**

**Please note that I changed quite a few of the character personalities simply 'for the lulz', and maybe some romance and stuff.**

**I don't own any of the characters save Alex (Hey, gotta throw in the Player Character in there too), and several of the changed personalities. Oh, and there's no uniforms, they're all dressed as if they're still in the game.**

**Oh, and Nagisa is going to be VERY OoC in this fanfic. Trust me, it's better off this way. If you need an explanation, please hit the 'End' key on your keyboard, which'll zip you down to the bottom.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

…Ah… sleep… my eternal friend…

"Hey, Alex, wake up!"

"Ngh… five more minutes…"

"He's not waking up, Kunoh."

"Here, hand me that workbook."

"Alright, here…" Oh shit, WAIT-

_Thwack!_

"AH FUCK!" I gripped the back of my head, "Geez, Kunoh, did you have to hit me so damn hard? And you knocked off my hat too…" I bent over to grab the business man style hat which was lying on the ground. Ah, good to know it's not that dirty…

"You weren't waking up." She said with a satisfied smile before handing Hyuga back his workbook, "Thank you, Hyuga."

"No problem…" he said nervously.

"Do you always have to hit me?" I groaned.

"It hasn't failed so far, has it?" she shot me a deadly smile, which was only made even more scary by her intimidating dark red longcoat and dark blue hair.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Wynarl said, followed by a girl I had never seen before.

"Whoa, who's that?" Hyuga whispered.

"Tch, like I'd know," I rolled my eyes, quickly scanning her to get a look for her appearance.

She had long, black hair that went to maybe her waist, with a blue flower in it, along with an eyepatch with what looked like an army insignia on it. Her white jacket had two sets of golden buttons, making it look pretty fancy, yet almost casual, with a gold trimmed collar and another blue flower right over her heart, plus some emerald gem looking things at the wrists. Her blue and black striped undershirt hung out just a little bit over her white skirt, which went halfway to her knees, exposing her rather slender legs, covered by black leggings that had a golden stripe running through the center front and back, and what looked like a leg accessory went around just where her skirt stopped, which was a small band, golden border with a blue inside, with a golden, ornate pattern running through the center of the band. I traced her gaze to the floor, as she tried to not look anyone in the face. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Just so you know, that eyepatch, BADASS.

"H-hello… I'm Nagisa Arisato… Pleasure to meet you…"

"Now, I don't want any of you hitting on her, you hear me?"

"Wow, she's pretty cute!" Hyuga nudged me in the back.

"Hyuga! Did you NOT hear what I just said? Or perhaps you just went ahead and straight up ignored me? Maybe you'd like to scrape the gum off a few hundred desks after school?" Mr. Wynarl grinned.

"No!" the poor boy shouted, "Please! Anything but that"

"Then I trust you won't say anything else?"

"Yes sir…" I heard a satisfying _Thunk! _As Hyuga's face hit his desk. Serves him right. Well, now I'm bored.

I opened up my video game magazine, for all the bravado Hyuga has when he's on the fencing team, he totally loses it around teachers. And Kunoh, but after all, she TOTALLY can freak the living shit out of anyone if she tried hard enough.

"Ah, I'd hate to have to put you so close the Hyuga, but you can sit next to Alexander there, which, might I add, why don't you show our new friend around?"

"Right, Mr. Wynarl…" I got up after closing up my newly opened magazine. The only reason I even bothered to be on welcoming committee was because the chances of someone transferring to our school, to this specific classroom, were so low that the odds were going to ALWAYS be in my favor. Oh well, DAMN YOU STATISTICS!

"Come on, let's go." I signaled for her to follow me as I held open the door.

"Right…" she said meekly.

* * *

A long time later, I ended our tour of the school in front of the clinic.

"And, that concludes the tour of the school… any questions?" I turned around… only to find she was gone. Tch, where'd she go off to… Alright… let's just listen closely… Aha! I hear footsteps coming from down the hall.

Walking down the hall, I saw Nagisa come out of the bathroom, "Hey, next time, if you're going to the bathroom, tell me so I don't think you vanished off or something."

"O-oh, I'm sorry…" she looked down at the ground, starting to murmur, "…for sneaking off."

"It's alright, just don't forget next time, mkay?" I looked up at her, "Er, Nagisa, either you've got a fever or you're blushing…"

"Ah!" she turned away after looking at me again, "Alexander, was it?"

"Please, call me Alex, it's a lot easier, but if you're fine with Alexander, sure, whatever gets you to sleep at night."

"Sleep at night… uh… OH!" she gasped, "It's just a figure of speech… Alex… right?"

"Eyup."

"I think… I might like you…"

…Silence filled the halls.

"Lulz… what?"

"Uh…" her face lit up in like a crimson light, "I think so… in a documentary I saw…"

"TV? You got that from a show?" I raised an eyebrow, starting to think this was one hell of a practical joke.

"I've never… uh… felt that much attraction to someone who wasn't in my family…"

"Er, what are you talking about…?" my brain was starting to fall apart in all the confusion.

"Yes… Um… can I tell you a secret?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. What's up?"

"I'm… not quite normal."

Cue the awkward silence in the hall!

"…Um, you're not like, an escaped convict or mentally insane person, are you?"

"Huh? N-no! O-oh, it was only a joke…"

"Oh, good."

"I… uh… am an amnesiac. I had it from blunt force trauma or something from an accident and forgot a lot of things… they've reawakened lots of things, like the important motor functions or something… but I still don't know a lot of things… Ever since a year ago…" she looked down at the floor again, "So I had to relearn how to walk and had to also relearn everything I've learned in a year…"

"Ah… "

"P-please don't think I'm weird or something…"

"Eh, I don't think that, that's actually pretty cool how you recovered from that so quickly! Besides, you're pretty unique then."

"A-ah… thank you…" she smiled, and it was actually kind of nice to see it… "Alex… is something wrong…?"

"It's… just that you're smile is very cute…" I looked at the floor, "You have an amazing smile…"

Did I REALLY just tell her that? Man, what the hell is up with me today?

"O-oh… thank you…"

_Riiiing!_

"Ah, shit," I sighed as the bell rang, "Well, looks like we missed first period. Mr. Wynarl is totally going to kill us…"

"But… he wouldn't actually _murder _his students…" she paused for a moment before realizing I was only joking about it, "Oh! It was a joke, right?"

Eh, I see a Moment of Funny coming up, "Nah, he actually kills his students if they miss first period. Watch your back after school."

"Oh no! Help me, Alex!" Nagisa put her hands over her mouth as she looked around nervously.

"Come on, let's get back to class." I laughed as I started walking down the hall, back to the classroom.

"W-wait up!" she called, running to catch up to me.

"No running!" I chuckled, picking up my walking pace.

* * *

**Classroom**

"Where have you two lovebirds been?" Hyuga adjusted his glasses as we sat back down, "You missed all of-"

"I know we missed first period. And seriously, lovebirds? What the hell, man? It's not that, it's just that Nagisa had a lot of questions for me."

"Oh right, I forgot you like to be detailed in your answers."

"Hey, I don't put THAT much detail into-"

"Says the one who used up three pages to write what was supposed to be a PARAGRAPH describing the moon." Kunoh interrupted.

"Shut up."

"A-anyway!" Nagisa interrupted our argument, "Alex is correct, I had a lot of questions."

"She's calling you Alex already?" Kunoh asked with an evil gleam in her eye, "You weren't hitting on her or anything?"

"'Course not, just who the hell do you think-"

"If you finish that quote I swear I'll-"

"Buzzkill."

"Alright class," Ms. Mika, our English teacher walked in, "Please get out your homework assignments…"

I heard a few groans, coming mostly from the back of the class, and one I recognized to be Hyuga's voice… right before a shout as Kunoh probably smacked him on the back of the head. Meh, he never learns.

Lunchtime came sooner than I expected, and I went up to the roof with Nagisa to have lunch.

"Are you sure we can have lunch up here… There's no one else…"

"We're allowed to eat lunch wherever we want, as long as we don't leave the school and we're back within an hour."

"Oh, okay."

I sat down and looked over the city, "Ah, I remember now why I always come up here."

"Why is that?" Nagisa sat down next to me.

"Well, I love to look out over the city… but anyway, can you go on about you having amnesia?"

"Ah… yes…" she nodded as she took a bite from her small cheeseburger, "It was about a year ago, when we had a… structural failure is what I think dad said back at the house, and I was lucky enough to dodge most of it, but enough force hit me on the head to cause me to forget everything, or most of the things I knew. I spent a while relearning how to walk, talk, things I'd need to do later on. Lately I've just been learning what I needed for high school… and I think that started about four months ago."

"Wow…"

"You're… n-not thinking I'm strange now… are you…?" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Ah! Of course not!" I quickly said, "I'm just thinking about how amazing that is, you relearned almost everything you knew in the course of a year, which I think is amazing. I don't think _I _could do that."

"T-thank you…" she blushed, looking away.

"Hey, no need to thank me all the time, I'm just stating fact." I leaned back, pressing against the fence behind me.

"Also… I was wondering, since you were sleeping in between classes, you didn't hear me talking to Kunoh, but how does she know so much about you?"

"Well," I sat back up, "My parents died when I was five on Parum, and Kunoh's family was really close to mine, so they offered to take me in. Problem was, they were living on Clad 6, since they knew eachother through work, so I had to move away from home, and once I had settled in, they shipped me off to school. Little Wing High's fine with me though, Clad 6 sure has been good to me."

"Oh… sorry…"

"Eh, don't sweat it, I got over their death a long time ago. Anyway, if you see Kunoh whacking me upside the head, it's really only to keep me outta trouble, and I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't like the way she does it at times."

"What about Hyuga?"

"Ah, Hyuga, I think we met around… third grade? Saved me from the wrath of about seven girls who I angered because all the guys just gave into their wishes and stuff because of the whole elementary school crushes and crap, and I was the only one who hadn't really done that, because, well… I'm not one to just give in just 'cause everyone's doing it. Besides, crushes come and go, and I wanted to find that one person that I'd go with to infinity. That, and he also bought me lunch when I didn't have any."

"You've led an interesting life, Alex…"

"Eh, sure. Anyway, when you said that you liked me, you were simply embarrassed, right?"

"It was the first time I was ever around someone my age alone… so I got a little flustered. But… I do like you… as a friend of course! For now…"

"For now?" I raised an eyebrow as if she had suggested something.

"Ah!" she blushed, "I-I didn't mean-"

"Relax, we'll go through it, one day at a time." I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Of course, this only gave me the reverse of the desired effect, and her face looked as if she had fallen in a giant tub of red paint.

"A-Alex… t-t-touching shoulder…"

"Deep breaths, deep breaths… calm down." I nodded with each word as she inhaled and exhaled, "Better?"

"T-thanks…"

_Riiing!_

"Well, let's get back down to class then." I hopped up from the table, "Don't want to be late again!"

* * *

**After School**

The rest of the day was over pretty quickly, and I didn't get called on to answer a question even once. Yay!

"Hell yeah! School's over!" Hyuga cheered, "Now I can go-"

"Goof off instead of studying?" Kunoh flashed a dangerous grin. I don't like that look…

"Eherm… uh… Oh wait, you're not my mother, I don't have to listen to you."

"Sure, but your mother would be disappointed if you got another horrible exam grade, right?"

"Um…"

"Well then, let's go to the school library so you can study. At least there they won't have any distracting books…" she grabbed his arm and began dragging him, "Ah, Alex, I'll see you back at home."

"Sure…"

"AHHH! ALEX, HELP ME! SAVE ME FROM My doom…" his voice trailed off as Kunoh dragged him further. What's funny is that he's AMAZING at science, but terrible at everything else. Seriously, he beat out many people on a test in an advanced, optional, nearly impossible Physics class, yet is terrible at simple Algebra… HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN WORK?

"Sorry buddy." I shook my head.

"Alex…"

"Ah, Nagisa, sorry, I got distracted."

"Oh, it's okay."

"So, did you want to go somewhere after school?"

"Uh…" she thought as we walked out of the classroom.

"'Ello!" a familiar voice called out from behind us down the hall.

"Oh, hey there Chelsea," I greeted the green haired French girl, "What you up to?"

"Oh, Chelsea and I were going to her dad's restaurant so she could teach me how to cook." Yut, another one of my friends popped up next to her, "You wanna join… hey, who's your friend there?"

"Ah, this is Nagisa Arisato. Nagisa, this is Yut Jun Yunkers, and Chelsea Luvener."

"H-hello."

"Actually, Nagisa, do you like to cook?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I-I know a bit…"

"Then why don't you come with us?" Chelsea linked her arms with Nagisa and began to drag her off.

"Chelsea, don't kidnap my friends!" I groaned, chasing the two, followed by Yut.

* * *

Ah, the _Skyward Lovers,_ although it's a pretty cheesy name, serves some DAMN amazing food.

Anyway, Chelsea dragged all three of us into the kitchen, where we got started on learning how to cook, and she also took Nagisa into a separate room. Guess she's getting to know her. Anyway, I made some omelets. Can't ever get enough of those things…

I was helping Yut with his stew when a familiar smell filled the room.

"Dude, do you smell that?" I whispered.

"…Hm…" Yut sniffed the air, "…Holy crap, Chelsea's making brownies."

"_Holy shit._" We murmured in awe.

If you didn't know, Chelsea's brownies were amazing. As in, if she brought them to school, even the proudest sociopath jerkasses would get on their knees and beg for simply a crumb. Yeah, they're **THAT **amazing.

"Here Nagisa, just wait, those boys'll be dashing through the door within thirty seconds…" I heard Chelsea chuckle.

"Oh, she wouldn't…"

"She said that loud enough that we could barely hear it." I noted, "Well, I'mma make another omelet."

"Alright then, well… I'm going to have the first piece!" Yut shoved his way past me and made a break for the door separating the two groups.

"Tch! Must… control… self…" I clenched my fists in frustration, "Ah, fuck it."

Walking towards the door, I pushed it open as I stood in front of it, "Hey, Yut, you left your stew out there, you're lucky I turned off the stove for you."

"Oh my goodness, they're so good…" Looks like I lost him…

"Well Chelsea, looks like Yut's lost in the world of wonderful chocolateness. Did you already try them Nagisa?"

"Yes… they're quite good. Better than I've ever made." She looked down on the floor.

"Nonsense!" Chelsea wrapped her arm around Nagisa's neck, "I'm sure you'll get very good! Now, Alex, would you like some brownies?"

"Uh, sure."

"Well, I'll let you have them on one condition…" she smiled evilly. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Chelsea _loves _teasing me and flirting with me, even though we both know I don't like her in that way, she enjoys doing so simply, as I would put it, 'For the lulz'.

"And that condition would be…"

"You have to let me feed them to you." Her smile only widened.

"Oh, you suck." I groaned.

"Are you sure you don't want them?" her smile rivaled the Chershire Cat's smile as she took out her fan and waved the smell over to me, "I mean, I _could _always give them to Yut and Nagisa…"

My stomach betrayed my pride, "Fine."

"Oh! I thought you'd need more persuasion than that!" she sat down next to me, "Now, open up!"

"Alright…" I grumbled, complying to her demands, making a mental note to get revenge on a snickering Yut.

"Ch-chelsea… are you sure that's necessary…?" Nagisa's face was that already familiar shade of crimson.

"Of course! Now… here's comes the train!" she put a small bit of brownie into my mouth.

"Holy crap it's so good… Why must my pride as a man be murdered so brutally though…"

"Because it's fun!" Chelsea clapped her hands, "Now, here we go again!"

"Yahaha… MY SIDES!" Yut laughed uncontrollably, "It's… so… hard… to believe… you guys… aren't… dating!"

"You know that we wouldn't date," I rolled my eyes, "Besides, it's a lot easier to stay friends with some people." Open mouth, eat brownie, "And I don't think Chelsea and I would work. So Nagisa, how are you liking Little Wing High?" Hooray for being good at changing the subject!

"It's very nice, I'm very glad your friends have been very kind to me." She gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, Nagisa, I'm sure you'll be a fine friend to have!" Chelsea smiled at her, "Now, it's getting late, so why don't we have Alex walk you home, I'll even give you a plate of brownies to bring home!"

"T-thank you…"

"Oh, hey, Yut, better check on your stew…" I walked back into our room and looked in the pot, "HOLY FUCK!"

"What is it?" Yut immediately looked in, pudding crumbs still on his mouth.

"It's… pudding now…" my jaw hit the ground as I put a spoon into it and tasted it. "H-how…"

"…" Yut was still in shock.

"Pudding…? How did stew turn into pudding…?" Chelsea looked into his pot, and tasted a bit, "I'm sure this isn't right…"

"I'm… going to get some help on this one tomorrow… But… it is getting late, so I guess I'll walk Nagisa home…"

* * *

"I'm very glad your friends are nice people." Nagisa mumbled, holding a container of brownies.

"Yeah, they're pretty fun to be around. So, how was your first day of meeting other people again?" I asked as we got off the train.

"It was very good. I'm glad I met you… Not in that way though! I meant, because you were nice to me and-"

"It's alright," I chuckled, "I know what you meant."

"O-oh, okay…"

A short, silent walk later, we ended up in front of the Zenheiller household, where I had lived for so many years.

"Well, this is it… Oh, crap, I should've asked which way you lived!"

"Oh, no, it's no problem, I just live in the other direction that we walked, it's not that far away."

"Oh… okay… I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"…Okay… bye…" Nagisa walked off.

Well, looks like things got a hell of a lot more interesting, didn't they?

* * *

**HOLY SHIT YUT MADE PUDDING OUT OF STEW! HOW?**

**I'll tell you how… NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Actually, it was a gag a friend suggested on why Yut loves pudding so much: His food turns to pudding somehow!**

**Eh, don't worry, we're working on an actual formula on how to turn stew into pudding. We will have it done within the next 2,389,377,562 years. Then pudding shall be everywhere. Of course, then we'll have to spend even more time finding the formula from stew to cake, and then EVERYTHING TO CAKE! Eherm… Uh, yeah. Besides, even if I don't find it within my lifetime, MY LEGACY WILL CARRY- OOMPH!**

**Minaka: Get to the explanations already!**

**Fine then…**

**Explanations time!**

**Okay, I know you're here because of Nagisa's personality. YES, I know she is massively OoC, but then again, this is a romance/humor fic, and a stone cold, I-kill-you-when-you-piss-me-off isn't that great for romance… besides, I have plans for someone with THAT personality. Can you guess? Back to the topic at hand, Nagisa is made an amnesiac because, well, coming up for a past that in the game was filled with her finding the fragments is, frankly, very irritating to do. Yes, I know it was lazy of me. But hey, shy Nagisa is AWESOME and, I'll say it, is pretty damn cute.**

**Now, onto Kunoh. Yeah, I gave her a last name, Zenheiller. I did keep around her rather cold-ish and much more mature personality, but there's that little bit of kindness that you see if you always talk to her in both PSP2 and PSP2:I. Mostly kept her character, and she does have a sort of 'Older Sibling Mentor' thing towards Alex. Also, I haven't introduced a formal pairing yet… hm? Just kidding of course, but there's no telling who it'll be.**

**Ah, then there's Hyuga. Amazing at science, and Cassanova Wannabe-ish. Yeah, it's absurd how he's good at Science and yet terrible at Math, but it's more fun this way! Besides, this is supposed to be humor story along with romance, so, you get the picture. But Kunoh tries to get him to at least be smarter in some way or another, and this story won't always focus around Alex, it'll change POV's every now and then, so maybe there'll be a chapter on Hyuga's thoughts at Kunoh's attempts to make him smarter?**

**And lastly, Chelsea. I still made her pretty happy-go-lucky like, and she's still got the green hair and dress. Gave her the brownie making things just because it would be fun, and besides, if you've read PSP2:I A Novelization lately, you'll see Alex making more and more remarks to his manliness. Note the remark from him about his manliness being murdered for a brownie. She does flirt with Alex, as he puts it, 'for the lulz', which is exactly what is going on… or maybe something more? Who knows?**

**Anyway, the other members of the Little Wing Crew will be introduced soon, I didn't want to introduce all of them right now.**


	2. The Mirage Blast and Your Home

**FUCKING HELL, DAMN COMPUTER CORRUPTING MY DAMN FILES.**

**Seriously, what the fuck is up with my computer… *sigh* At least I'll be getting a new one soon.**

**Oh well, here we go! Also, if Alex seems pissy at the beginning, I'm typing that when I have to retype it, so that's why I really like Alex in this. When he's angry, I'm angry, when he's happy, I'm happy. Ah well, enjoy!**

**Also, Infinity got corrupted just before I could finish the chapter. DX**

**If you're wondering WHY it's been so long, I have a few words for you:**

**MapleStory, Warhammer 40K, Final Fantasy Tactics, and Minecraft.**

**That is all.**

* * *

**Classroom**

…

…

_*BAM*_

"AGH, FUCK!" I screamed in agony.

"Finally, you're awake." Kunoh rolled her eyes, "Luckily it's the end of the day."

"Great..." I sighed.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I have somewhere to go." Kunoh immediately got up when Vasque, the co-captain of the Archery team entered, "Good afternoon Vasque."

"Likewise, Kunoh." he nodded as they left. Boy's pretty mature for his age. Silent, mature, and well known. It's like he's almost a female clone of Kunoh, albeit less violent. Huh, I wonder if they'd ever consider going out...

Note: Get Chelsea on this.

"Alex!"

"Fucking SHIT." I snarled to myself as Emilia came into the room and hugged me, "Emilia, don't hug me. Not in a good mood today."

"Aw, come on Alex, warm up!" she smiled.

Oh right, explanation. See, Emilia has this WAY MORE than fuckin' obvious crush on me, and she isn't afraid to show it. I, on the other hand, do not appreciate it, since I don't really like her all that much back. She's okay as a friend, but… meh.

"Emilia, Alex hasn't exactly been in the best of moods, so I don't think it would be wise to anger him." Nagisa said. DAMN STRAIGHT.

"…And you are?" How fuckin' rude, Emilia.

"Ah! I'm sorry." Nagisa extended a hand, "I'm Nagisa Arisato, one of Alex's newer friends."

"...Emilia Percival," she said a bit coldly. Tsk, tsk, "Anyway Alex, I was wondering... would you like to go to the mall today? I heard Yohmei Corporation is selling their Mirage Blast things today."

"Really? I was wondering when they'd start!" Hyuga barged into our conversation, "May I come with you Alex?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "If it's fine with Emilia." Guilt tripping stare, ACTIVATE! Damn, I had a HUGE mood whiplash just there.

"Fine."

"Wait, you guys are going to see those too?" Oh hello there Yut, "I'd like to go as well!"

"_Sigh_..." Emilia huffed in frustration, "I guess you can come."

"Nagisa, would you like to accompany us?" I extended a hand to help her from her seat... because, well... I dunno.

"I'm not sure, I don't really know..."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Besides, wouldn't you want to accompany your boyfriend there? OH F-" I threw a book at his face, "AGH! That hurt!"

"Serves you right. Nagisa's not my girlfriend. But," I turned back to her, "I'd like it if you came."

"I-I guess I can go..." she blushed, turning away, "Just let me get my things from my locker."

"Alright then. Everyone, grab your things, or put what you don't need at your locker, and let's meet up at the entrance." I picked up my backpack, "To Hell we ride!"

"Dude, seriously? Have you been playing Devil May Cry again? Maybe Dante's Inferno?" Yut rolled his eyes.

"...Maybe."

* * *

**Ragnus Mall**

"Wow, there's so many of them!" Emilia said after Squeeing... Fuck, I'm speaking Tropese again, aren't I? My bad.

"Hm... Organized by Elemental Lines..."

"Oh! Oh! Maybe they'll have Izanagi!" I jumped for joy. Because I am like that.

Don't judge me.

"Dude, come on, not everything is based off anime, videogames, or magna."

"I beg to differ."

"Well, if you look at-"

"OBJECTION!" I gave a Phoenix Wright style finger points, "Your argument is now invalid."

"Stop it Alex, we both know that you're just using absolute nonsense to postpone-"

"OBJECTION AGAIN! I have found a flaw in your argument. So, please kindly shut the fuck up."

"_Snrk..._" I heard Nagisa giggle, "Your Phoenix Wright impersonation is really good, Alex!"

"Oh great, you got Nagisa into it too!" Hyuga facepalmed.

"Let's just keep on looking," Emilia sighed.

Well, let's have a looksie...

Wind... Not really my element.

Earth? Then again, I'm not really an earthy-nature-loving person...

Ice, hm... I'm not really fond of giving the cold shoulder, plus I don't really like snow or winter.

Electricity... Huh, there's nothing cool here. And DAMNIT! No Izanagi!

"Alex!" Emilia interrupted my inner musings as she glomped me. It's a very advanced and complicated technique anyway, and much harder to dodge than dish out. I'm being exceptionally random today, huh? "Hey! Pay attention! I found this awesome one, called Nui! There's a male one too! You should totally get it! Then we could have the same one!"

Did I already mention her crush was more than obvious? Actually, it's more like unrequited love at this point, maybe, I'm not sure.

"Eh, maybe," I went for a neutral response, "I still have to look through the others..." And because of that, I'm skipping the Fire line entirely.

Dark... I refuse to say anything other than one word. Mara. That is all.

That leaves the Light line...

Hm... Metatron, nah... Asura? No... Man, there's got to be something good here...

Holy crap, is that what I think it is?

Oh man, it's the last one here!

Helel, The Morning Star.

Before I even looked at the other ones, I quickly grabbed it. Yes, holy crap, the one thing better than getting an Izanagi one...

"O-oh! Alex! I didn't expect to see you here..."

"Why? Where were you?"

"I was in the Dark area... does this one seem good?"

Haruhi? Ooooh, yeah, this seems good for her.

"Alex... you're not upset I...I-I g-got a dark one... a-a-are you?"

"Of course not!" I quickly handed her module back as I saw tears in her eyes, "Besides, it fits you." I dropped my voice to a low whisper, "Remember, you got amnesia, and it's like being put in the dark," I said, pointing to the Moka module, "And now, I'm helping you get your memories back, so I'm your morning star." I showed her the Helel module.

"A-alex..." she blushed, "...I-I-d-don't know what to say..."

"Eh, you don't have to say anything," I patted her on the head, "Just smile. It's what people, including you, do best."

"A-alex!" her faced reddened into a deeper crimson hue.

"Well, if you've found yours, we should head back to meet with the others, right?"

"R-right." she nodded.

* * *

"So, how do these things work?" Emilia asked.

"Oh, let's look at the manual. Okay... we swallow the small chip that came with them, which then later will scan our brains, determine a personality for the hologram output depending on the module we chose, and we sync them up together with the little USB ports on our modules so we can see the others we've synced up with."

"Wow... that seems... surprisingly simple." Hyuga noted.

"And we're all okay with this?" I raised an eyebrow, "You guys ready?"

"Uh, yeah... though as Hyuga said, it is very simple... and convenient." Yut added.

"Can you say, plot device?" I chuckled.

"I think it would fall under comic relief plot convenience or something like that." Hyuga rolled his eyes, "So, let's do this."

"Swallow on three." I nodded, "To our doom!"

"Dude, don't freak me out like that!"

"Haha, fine then Yut, to destiny! One, two, three!" I downed my chip, "Okay, manual says that it should take about a day for all the mechanics to initialize, then the chip will self terminate into tiny pieces in order to not be harmful to the rest of the body and exit, _au natural, _if you know what I mean."

"Aw... I want to see what he looks like already..." Emilia huffed in impatience.

"So, how to kill the time, since we've got so much of it..." I scanned the immediate area, "Hey, we've got the arcade."

"Sweet! Let's go, go, go!" Yut immediately dragged all of us into said arcade.

"So," I asked Nagisa as Yut scattered us, "What do you want to play first?"

"Hm..." she strolled over to the shooter arcade game (the one where you hold the rifles), "I've heard of a gun before... but how do you use it?"

"Do you wanna learn?" I asked, checking my coin pouch (coins are too irritating to keep in a wallet), "I can teach you."

"Ah, really! That would be nice..."

* * *

"Okay, just like this..." my face was practically on fire as I stood behind her, helping her with the rifle stance. My hands clasped around hers as we faced the screen, "Now, let's get in a few practice shots."

"O-okay..." I could feel the heat radiating off her face from the close contact, "So just turn... and pull the trigger..."

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_

"Whoa! Dang, you got 'em all!" I congratulated her as she continuously pointed the rifle and pulled the trigger, taking only each shot for every target.

"R-really...?"

"Yeah, you did great!" I smiled at her.

"Oi, Alex... Oh, am I interrupting something?" Hyuga had an evil grin on his face.

"No, FUCK no Hyuga. Nothing is going on. I was just teaching her how to use the rifle here." I glared at him.

"Uh-huh..." he smirked, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone..."

"Shut. Up. Now." I turned back to the machine, "Anyway, let's continue shooting the crap out of everything!"

* * *

**Later...**

**"MORE DAKKA! MOOOOOORE DAAAKKKAAA!" **Nagisa and I laughed as we unlocked the machine gun upgrade for the umpteenth time and let loose on the poor enemy sprites that were forced onto the screen.

"Go Squall, go!" Emilia cheered.

"Come on guys, you can beat the-" Yut started.

"Alright guys, its final boss time!" I clenched my fist, "Tonight, we dine... IN HELL!"

"Eat lead!" Nagisa giggled as she pulled the trigger.

"Whoa! Nagisa, talking dirty already! Geez Alex-"

"Shut up. Do NOT break my concentration." I stared at the screen.

* * *

"YESSSSSSSS!" I cheered, hopping into the air, "HELL YEAH!"

"We did it!" Nagisa smiled.

"Yeah!" I put out a fist and Nagisa connected her fist with mine. Yeah, I taught her the brofist.

"Dude! You guys decimated the high score!" Yut congratulated us.

"Of course, just who the hell do you think I am?"

"Well, I guess we're done here. I gotta get home and do homework before Kunoh breaks down the door to my house and demands where I am."

"_That__'s _what she was doing late at night?" I raised an eyebrow, "I was wondering what she did when she left so late."

"Alex..." Nagisa whispered when everyone left, "Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm?"

"Would you... liketocomeandvisitmyhouse?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like to come and visit my house?"

"Um... I guess. Lemme call Kunoh's dad..."

"What about her mom?"

"They're always on business trips, so call one, you'll be calling both, pretty much."

"Oh. I'm sure it gets lonely..."

"Not really, they yelled at us once over the phone for not cleaning over spring break. Also, Kunoh brings plenty of her friends, but she's always telling them off for flirting with me. Uh, hold on, her dad's on the phone."

* * *

After a quick phone chat about where'd I be, we were off to Nagisa's house.

"I have seen that you're very popular at school," she broke the silence.

"Uh, yeah. I defended the school against this weird cult... I trust you've read or heard about the SEED cult that formed?"

"Yes, but they were put down, right?"

"Yeah, but there was one time they came to the school to hold us hostage and crap, but I managed to outsmart them all via airducts, break into the gym, grab some of the fake weapons, like the bows they had there for archery when we had it in gym, and luckily they had left the stun rods that were normally used to break up fights there, and well, I improvised with a bit of duct tape. Made some dangerous but not lethal arrows, then took one of the katanas Kendo team usually uses just in case. Then I got 'em all, saved the day, all that."

"Wow, you're a real hero, huh?"

"I'm just a guy who tries to get by," I shrugged, "But that's why the girls are after me. Makes me a bit sad that they're in it because I'm a hero most of the time rather than who I REALLY am."

"Hm... I think I understand."

"That's nice... so, are we there yet?"

"Yes, it's right here, actually." she stopped me in front of a sky blue house, double floored, garage, driveway, neatly trimmed lawn. Very organized.

"It's a nice house. Looks cozy."

"Um... here... let's go in..."

Opening the door, I saw a very clean living room that had a simple, yet comforting feel to it. It reminds me of home.

"Dad! I'm home! And I brought my friend!"

"Ah, hullo there Nana-chan!"

"Nana-chan?" I whispered.

"It's his nickname for me," she whispered back, "It's kinda cute if you ask me."

"Oh, this must be the young man my Nana-chan's always talking about!" I turned to look at the man known as Nagisa's father. HO. LEE. SHIAT. He's like, six plus feet tall, and actually very muscular... putting the image of him crushing my head and ribcage in my mind... oooh... I don't feel so good...

"H-hello... sir..." I stuttered like an idiot.

"Sir! Ha! You've gotten yourself quite the catch there, Nana-chan! This man will make a fine boyfriend for you!" I felt my cheeks heating up as he said that, and Nagisa, with a blushing face quickly told him that wasn't the case.

"Er, yes. I'm just a friend from school. I just showed Nagisa around on her first day, and we've just been friends since." I quickly added to her statement.

"Hm... I know that look," he eyed me curiously, before laughing, "Don't worry son, I won't crush your head!"

Am I that readable? DAMN, I need to work on my facial expression hiding.

"Well Nana-chan, I know you want to show your friend around the house, so I'll let you two be. Meanwhile, I need to attend to dinner... Oh, I forgot! You just missed Nana-chan's mother. She left for her night shift at the hospital just a little while ago."

"Come on, Alex, let's go."

Nagisa showed me around for a bit, and all of it was very organized and clean. Eventually, we got to her room, which was a sky blue door with the sign in ornate letters that read 'My Room'. My door back home is crimson and has, in very evil font, a sign that reads "MY LAIR..."

"Here..." Nagisa opened the door, and how would I sum up her room?

Books.

Seriously, they were strewn about everywhere on the floor, desks, and... anywhere they could be. A few anime posters lined the walls, specifically _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and- HOLY CRAP SOMEONE ELSE WHO KNOWS ABOUT _Rosario + Vampire_?

I can die a happy man.

"Um... er... wow..." I stuttered, "Books... and more..."

"Oh! Sorry, I should've cleaned up before we came here..."

"Eh, it's not a problem. Can you get through this?"

"Yeah! Here, watch!" With the grace of a ballerina she twirled past the stacks of books, without even tripping once, "Your turn!"

"...Okay... wish me luck."

* * *

"FINALLY!" I collapsed on her bed.

"Snrk..." Nagisa giggled.

"That wasn't funny!" I groaned, "How do you do it?"

"I was taught ballroom dancing, and relearned it. Maybe muscle memory helped me?"

"Wow. At least you wanted to. I was forced by Kunoh's parents to take ballroom dancing. They said you'd never know when I'd need it. So," I sat up, "Are you trying to seduce me or something?"

"W-what?" her face suddenly became a fierce shade of red, "W-why would you-"

"Let's see, you asked me to come on such short notice, you refused to tell me why, and now we're both on your bed, plus- Hm?" I stared at the small bag she had dropped in my lap.

"Kunoh told me your birthday was a few months ago, and I thought I'd give you a gift... but I was too embarrassed to give them to you at school."

I looked into the bag. Brownies.

"May I try one?"

"It's your gift... so yeah..."

Munch... Holy SHIT.

"Damn... these are good. You make them yourself?"

"Chelsea helped... she showed me how to do things and just checked I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Then you did make them yourself. They're quite good. Maybe better than Chelsea's."

"Oh, I don't think they're as good as..."

"Don't say that!" I snapped, "You gotta take pride for what you've done. Besides, you can't get better if you think you won't get any better."

"R-right..."

"Well, it's getting late," I slid off the bed, "I should get going."

"Okay..."

We walked to the door, and found it was pouring outside.

"Huh... that doesn't look like good weather to be in." Nagisa noted.

"What are you talking about? He should man up and brave that sucker!"

"I know, that's what I'm planning on-"

_CRASH!_

"What... was that?" I mumbled.

"Well," Nagisa's dad looked out the window where the sound was came from, "Looks like one of the lawn chairs just flew and hit the toolshed. You probably should stay inside."

Nodding, I took out my phone and called Kunoh, telling her I'd be late getting home because of the storm.

"Maybe we should watch some TV?" Nagisa sat on the couch.

"What's there to watch?"

"I think... Rosario's on. But I don't think you'd like it."

"I've watched it before," I sat down next to her, "It was pretty funny to watch. I actually liked it, though."

* * *

I checked my watch. 8:32 PM. Storm's calmed down a bit.

"Nagisa..." I whispered, "Please get off my arm."

Did I mention I've spent about ten minutes trying to get her off?

I've tried everywhere so far, but her clamp on my right arm is a bit too much for me to slip out of as well.

My ears perked up as I heard footsteps.

OH SHIT.

Her dad's coming.

Please don't let me die, please don't let me die...

I tried to pry her off, in vain as usual, as the footsteps got louder.

Well, I've lived a good life.

Goodbye, cruel world.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?"

"Nyegh! Sir!" I began babbling, "We were just watching and then she fell asleep, then I was trying to get her off and-"

"It's okay," he sighed, "Your name's Alex, right?"

"Alexander, fully, but I prefer Alex."

"Alright... Alex, it's fine. She's really tired herself out lately for school. Can I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure... sir."

"You don't have to 'sir' me. Just call me Mr. Arisato."

"Alright... what's the favor then?"

"I know that Little Wing's a good school... but I can't help but fear for her. I know there's good kids, but still..." he stared out the window, "If there's anything she needs to know, teach her."

"I will."

"And also... will you protect her?"

"To the end of time."

"Ha!" he chuckled, "You did look like the type to say things like that!"

"Am I really that readable?"

"When you've worn many, many faces to other people," he looked me in the eyes, "Then reading anyone is easy."

"Right..."

"Oh, has Nana-chan fallen asleep on your shoulder? Here," he walked on over and slid her off. Why couldn't I do that?

"Aaah... Dad? Oh! Did I fall asleep on your shoulder! Wait, dad? Wait! This isn't what this looks like, we were just-"

"I know, I know," he chuckled, "We discussed that just before you woke up. Come on, say goodbye to your friend."

"Alright..." she walked me to the door, "Your shoulder isn't numb, right?"

"Eh, it's had worse. It'll be fine by tomorrow. Seeya at school, Nagisa!" I tipped my hat at her dad, "Good night, Mr. Arisato."

"You too, son."

Well, that was certainly fun...

I gripped the bag of brownies in my hand, thinking about everything that had happened. It's nice to have such a friend...

* * *

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LATE?"

Oh right, I told Kunoh I'd start heading home as soon as the storm ended.

"Sorry if the storm got in the way."

"It over an hour ago!"

"...Sorry."

"Have fun with your cold dinner."

"Maybe I WILL."

"Fine... I'll heat it up for you," she went into the kitchen as I laid my bag down, "So, how'd it go with the others?"

"It was fine, got those Mirage Blast things. Mine's Helel. Nagisa got one called Moka, and the others I can't remember..."

"Anything else?" she slid the plate of heated spaghetti my way.

"Went over to Nagisa's. Met her dad. He's a good person, very friendly."

"You thought of him crushing your skull though."

"W-what? N-"

"Oh come on, Alex. It's written all over your face that you're scared of him."

"He's fuckin' huge! And damn muscular too! Of course I thought that!"

"Hahahaha!" Kunoh laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

"So, the dad of one of your new friends scares you more than _cultists_?"

"I HAD THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE THAT TIME!"

"H-hey! No need to yell!"

"Tch, whatever." I began eating my spaghetti.

"Marissa came around earlier," she noted.

"Again?" I groaned mentally.

"Yeah. It's amazing, save the school from some weird minded guys and suddenly every girl in the school wants you!"

"You know, if you're jealous I could stage an-"

"You could do that?"

"Get me enough money, and sure, why not?"

"...I'm scared of where you got that information..."

"...Well then," I continued eating, "It's what happens when you click a little too much on every link on the internet..."

"..."

"..."

"Right... anyway, just clean up when you're done."

"Night."

"Good night."

I sighed, halfway done with my dinner. People can never really leave me alone, eh? Oh well... at least I've got people I want with me. Actually, I should get planning. Christmas is getting near.

* * *

**Guess what happens next chiiiiiiiapter! Damn, I've been watching too much chuggaconroy. Eh, oh well.**

**Anyway, hopefully Infinity won't corrupt again after I type it for the sixth time. Literally, it's like the computer doesn't want me to finish it. BUT, NAY, EVIL MACHINE SPIRIT, NAY, I SAY! I WILL FINISH IT-**

**Alex: Have you been playing Warhammer again?**

**If you read the beginning of the chiiiapter, then yes, yes I have.**

**Alex: ... I'll go get the amnesia kit.**

***shoots him with a Heavy Bolter* NO! No more convenient amnesia things. Besides, I thought you ran out last Tuesday, since we ran out of brain bleach.**

**Alex: We ran out of brain bleach?**

**...Yes...?**

**Alex: I need to call a hospital. Oi, Nagisa, that wasn't brain bleach!**

**Okay... Anyway, see you guys... NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
